Bleeding In Full Bloom
by IrIsH10210
Summary: Ordinary teenager...ordinary life? Right? Not....reeeeally. Kay is a girl who's past haunts her and her present devours her. Fighting between parents, a place to stay, a suffering band, boyfriends and friends..... I'm bad at summaries but it's good!
1. Chapter 1

**Shukketsu Suru No Tame Ni Kanzen Na Hanazakari**

**Bleeding In Full Bloom**

"And…Kakuri Hitori?" A fat man with glasses way to big for his face asked looking up from his clipboard. "It's Kay." A girl with mid-back auburn hair and blue eyes looked up impatiently at the teacher. "…Kay then. And…" The teacher looked annoyed and continued roll call. "I hear she's lesbian." "Yeah? I bet. I heard she's a ho." "I _saw_ her making out with the math teacher…the _girl_ math teacher!" Three preps whispered. Kay ignored them.

Kay was just any other 16-year-old teen-age girl. Trying to survive high school in an all girls' school. Her family was poor so she paid for her own education and half of her brother's. So maybe not so normal. Her father sexually abused Kay for her whole life until her parents broke up two years ago. Kay, being haunted by her past of abuse and beatings became depressed and joined a punk band and dressed and acted differently. She lets no one in and doesn't intend to change.

"Alright, class dismissed. Don't forget your reports!" A flood of girls rushed through the halls. 'Preppy rich jerks' Kay thought to herself as she glared at all of the giggling excited girls with their pink uniforms. Kay sighed. Happy that she was one of the few girls that voted for optional black uniforms even though the other voters just wanted to look depressed for a week to get attention. Kay hated girls like that.

"Kay!" A boy with slicked back brown hair ran up to her. "Hey Yusuke!" Kay's crisp pink lips smiled. Despite herself, Kay always wanted to be happy, and always tried. But, sometimes she just couldn't. She thought her few friends were the best. They were one of the only two things that made her happy in the whole world. They were her world. They were also the only people who knew about her past. She wanted to keep it that way, permanently. Not even her mother or little brother knew.

"Kay, c'mon we have practice today!" Kay looked shocked. "What! Huh I thought that was tomorrow!" "Nope." Yusuke smirked. "Ahhhh…I need to call my mom do you have your cell!" Kay begged. "Hmmm well I don't know…" "Yusuke!" "Ha ha ok ok!" Yusuke held out his phone. "Thanks." Kay muttered as she dialed the numbers. "Mom? No. Yes…sure…no I have practice. For band! No. Arg. Yeah. Ok bye." Kay slapped the phone shut. "Here Yusuke." Kay pushed the phone at him. "Uh…so can you go?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah. Have to be home before midnight." Kay and Yusuke walked up to Yusuke's apartment. "Midnight? She's being generous." "She's trying to clean and she was lucky enough to get my brother out. She's on a temporary lucky streak." Kay said in an annoyed voice. "Oh yeah your mom on a lucky streak. That's funny. Hey Kuwabara!" Yusuke called as they walked into the living room. "Hey Kay, you left your guitar in my room last week." Yusuke called as he set up some microphones and plugged in the amps. "Oh, yeah I know I missed it so much! I just about died! Thanks!" Kay went into the dark blue room. "Oh my god! Clean your room Yusuke it smells like three tons of rotten fish!" Kay plugged her nose and grabbed her guitar out of the closet. "Yeaaah…about that my sister wanted to go fishing…and she…uh gutted the fish in my room yesterday." Yusuke added. Kuwabara laughed. "Your mom needs to stop bringing her over 'so she has a descent relationship with you'." Kuwabara mocked. "Yeah…oh well she is my mom. Even though she kicked me out when I was ten ya know?" Yusuke got quiet and looked at the ground. There was an aquard silence. "It's ok Yusuke." Kay put her hand on his shoulder. Yusuke smiled. "Ok enough mushiness lets rock!" Kuwabara took out his drumsticks. "Yeah!"

(thinkof a song later, sorry, tehe)

"Wooo that one was good guys!" Kay jumped up and cheered. "Just cuz I'm drumming! Joking joking!" Kuwabara held up his hands in defense. "Oh yeah totally Kuwabara." Yusuke joked. Kay started to pack up her guitar. "Hey did you guys hear that they're gunna make the girl's and guy's schools one school because the founder of the schools didn't wanna pay for both?" "Huh!" Kay tripped. "Yeah, turns out the guy had a heart attack and lived so his wife convinced him to combine them so like…she's have to pay less taxes when he died…yeah." Kay laughed. "Wow, Yusuke you even confuse yourself." Kuwabara snickered. "Finally I'm not alone." Yusuke and Kay smiled. "So what, are they gunna like…I don't know." Yusuke smiled. "You're confusing yourself too! Ha!" Kuwabara did that drum thing you do when you tell a joke. "I get what your saying. Since the schools are next to each other they're just gunna make it one school. They're even thinking of making it a border. Or something like that." "Wow Yusuke you're smart after all." Kuwabara laughed. "Wait, huh? No! I can't afford to stay in a border school!" Kay freaked. "Oh yeah." "Damn it." "Uh…hey Kay I'll help you pay, k?" Yusuke pulled her into a hug. "It'll be ok." Kay pulled away. "Of course it will." Kay refused to cry. "Well hey man it's ten so I'm head home k?" "Yeah sure, see ya later man." "Doesn't he like…live on the floor below you?" Kay smiled. "Yeah his mom just likes to know where he is all the time. You know how mom's are." "Yeah…" There was an aquard silence. Kay sat down on the couch. "You know Kay…" Yusuke leaned over Kay on the couch. "You look…really nice in that skirt…" Yusuke laid her down on her back and kneeled over her. "Yusuke…you know…we broke up a long time ago…" Yusuke didn't move. "I still love you…and I want you." Yusuke leaned in closer. Kay's eyes looked back and forth between his lips and his eyes.

(Knock knock knock)

Yusuke and Kay stayed in an eye lock. "I should get that…" Yusuke started to get up. "Yeah…" Kay whispered.

(Knock knock knock)

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Yusuke pulled open the door. "Kurama!" "I truly am sorry, Yusuke! Did I miss practice?" Kurama looked around. "Oh hello Kay." Kay waved a little. Kurama looked between the pair and asked. "Did I come at a bad time? "No no man no…yeah yeah Kurama yeah…" Yusuke shoved his hands in his pockets. "Oh…well I'll come by on Wednesday for practice on time this time. Does that sound fine?" Kay nodded. "Yeah, sure. Sounds great." Kurama walked away and Yusuke quickly closed the door and walked back up to Kay. "Yusuke…" Kay laid back down. "I want you to know…" Yusuke kneeled over her and started to kiss her neck. "Oh Yusuke…" Kay closed her eyes. "I want you to know that this doesn't change a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kay stared oh so interestedly at the ceiling as she sat bored in class listening to the morning announcements. "…And so starting next week the boys that attend the school next door will join Kakumisai High School for Girls as it becomes a boarding school for boys and girls (a cheer goes over the whole school. "Oh my my my boys! How snicker snicker interesting." The whole school screeched excitedly to Kay's disgust.) 'Ugh is there no end to the sluttiness? Why me? Why?'

The teacher stood up. "I'll finish the announcements. The old French buildings will be used for the girl's and boy's dorms. Girls will be in Building One and boys will be in Building Two. There will be visiting dorms of the same sex at all hours except lights out which are eleven o'clock at night to six o'clock in the morning. Opposite sex visits will be allowed at six until school hours, which may I add are the same, and then after school to ten thirty giving you all half an hour to get back to your dorms before lights out. The dress code will remain the same and dorms will be shared with one other student of the same sex. If you don't sign up for a partner we will assign you one ourselves. There will be a minimum of two people per dorm and a maximum of three people per dorm. Furnishings will be allowed to be brought in and any painting or permanent change to the dorms are to be permitted by the staff before hand. Any questions?" The fat teacher looked up from his paper and all the preps just had to ask all their ditsy stupid questions.

It was later that day and Kay sat under a large tree to relax during lunch. "Ahhh…not a prep in sight." Kay whispered to herself. "Um…excuse me?" A voice started from behind Kay. "Huh?" Kay turned her torso to see the girl who was talking to her. "Um…I've been thinking, We've had classes together for a long time and…well you don't like preps and they don't like me and I don't like them so I don't like that and…um…wouldyouliketobemyroomie?" The girl started out all at once. Kay looked the girl over. She wore one of the pink uniforms and had short brown hair. Kay was shocked. No one had ever approached her like that. "Uh…sure." Kay smiled. "What's your name?" The girl sat down. "Kayko." Kay and Kayko got to talking and decided that neither of them were all too bad and were pretty ok friends by the end of the day.

"Well, I'm going this way." Kay pointed down one street. "I'm going this way." Kayko pointed down another. "See you later!" Kayko called and Kay waved behind her back.

Kay walked into her house and closed the door. "Is that you Kay?" "Yes, mom." Kay called as she walked through the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread. "Sigh…so how was school?" Kay's mother leaned on the counter with one hand on her hip and in the other was a towel. Her hair was up in a sloppy black pony tail and she looked exhausted. "Fine. They told us about the dorm rules and stuff and I met a friend who's actually a chick and she's pretty nice. And she wants to be my roomie and I have band practice today." Kay's mother looked shocked. "Wow, well that's nice hunny." "Yeah I guess…" Kay went up the stairs to her room. "Where's Anitchi?" Kay called from the stairs. "At a friend's house." "Oh….ok." Kay walked into her purple and poster and picture covered room. She sighed and plopped down on her bed. 'I guess I should start packing…hn this is gunna take forever. Oh well better sooner than later.' As Kay got up she got dissy and started to have flashbacks.

"Dad? Dad what are you doing!" A small 13 year old Kay looked up at the face of a large man. "Your mother and brother are shopping…and I want something I think you know what it is." Kay's eye's widened. The man tackled her to the hard ground. "Daddy no! Daddy stop it don't touch me like that!" The man ripped of Kay's shirt and started to kiss her neck. "Daddy no I want my shirt!" The man held her by the shoulders and slammed her to the ground again. "Ahhh!" Then the man grabbed a knife off of the counter above them. "Daddy no put that away! Please!" The man ripped of Kay's skirt and started to lick her legs. Kay tried to crawl away but the man grabbed hold of her bra and looked up at her. "No." The man started to rip off her panties. "NO!"

"Oh hello Kurama. Yes she's upstairs I was just going to the store she's up in her room. Kurama starts to climb the stairs as Kay's mother leaves.

Kay passes out on the ground in her room. "Kay? Kay!" Kurama came into her room and ran up to her and picked her up. "Kay! C'mon Kay!" Kurama lightly taped her across the face. Kay's eyes fluttered open lightly. "Kurama?" Kay whispered. "Oh, Kurama!" Kay buried herself into his chest. Kurama looked down at her and pulled her in closer. "It's ok…shhhhh…what's wrong?" "I…I remembered…one time when w-when…" Kay started to cry again. 'I hate it how she has to deal with this…..' "It's ok…shhhhhh….shhhhhh." Kurama pulled his friend closer. "Was it one of the times when…when he…?" Kay nodded sadly. "Shhhhh…he's gone now and we're here…shhhhhh. Have you packed yet?" Kay shook her head again. "I'll help you c'mon." Kay got up at opened some boxes.


End file.
